Moon's Bride
by Kicchin
Summary: After a strange incident, Yamaguchi Tadashi finds himself trap in a whole new world where Japan does not exist, at all. What is even more funny, is he might be the chosen man to dictate the rightful heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Karasuno. Will he be able to save the Kingdom of Karasuno from it's misfortune and find a way back, or will he witness it's downfall first?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, this is Kicchin and yeah finally I AM BACK, so I wll be trying to write my first Haikyu fanfic, which is THIS. I dedicate this to all TsukiYama shippers there especially to my dear friend Cohji, hi there. You should check out her Yamagichi fanarts they are LIT. Ahahaha as you know I've only done KnB fanfics before and THIS is my first try on Haikyuu, I think I said I'd write for this fandom A LOOOOONG LONG TIME ago but I've only recently made it true. I'm so sorry for that, hihihi. I'm a bit nervous if you guys will like it or what, I guess you tell me?_

 _Anyways, I don't want to spoil you with infos I will clarify them on the NEXT UPDATE, I dont really know when that is btw, ahahaha, sorry._

 _AHAHAHAHA LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, pretty pleaaaseee?_

 _I'm kinda nervous since this is my first Haikyu fanfic *cross fingers*_

 **...**

 **PROLOGUE**

Yamaguchi Tadashi is an average man. He isnt someone you would usually concern yourself with. His grades and looks are plain. He doesn't have too many friends. One could even say that he is better with his books than with people.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a pushover, he knows this. He couldn't really do much about his bullies who seems to have grown attached to him like a parasite since he was a child. He is often picked and teased by his classmates especially his seniors. People don't really help him—there was really no merit in doing so.

He lives a normal _life._

 _Life_ is a very mysterious thing, it is fragile. It begins and ends too quickly.

And what comes after that is something no one has ever been able to prove.

The Psychologists say that when a person's life ends, there are still an average of seven minutes of brain activity present. This brain activity entails a playback of the person's memories in a chronological order. This is said to be a form of hallucination created by the brain to ease the pain of dying. Physicists say that when a person dies, their consciousness is reborn into another universe wherein they will live a life probably completely different.

Probably Yamaguchi will now know which of it is true.

But like many others…he won't be able to tell the tale.

His body freezes, his throat goes dry, and his eyes widen at thee blinding white headlight of the swerving vehicle coming towards him. He can hear the loud scream of other people walking down that bridge as they try to escape to safety, however it is too late for Yamaguchi.

He tries to move but instead he felt his back is press against the cold cement railings of the bridge.

It's coming.

The only way is down.

Yamaguchi sees the incoming vehicle like an image played in slow motion, he can hear the hunting sound of the rubber against the asphalt.

"GET AWAY!"

Yamaguchi hears the man inside the car screams.

In the last effort if his body to save himself, he finds himself climbing up the railings, but as soon as he did, the car drives right there. The vehicle crashes loudly and breaks a portion of the railings.

The next thing Yamaguchi Tadashi remembers is the frightening feeling of free falling, and the dark cold waters embracing him ever so mercilessly.


	2. Chapter 2

_AND WELCOME BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST HAIKYUU FANFIC an I seriously hope you guys will like this because I'm super nervous. I've never written for other fandom except for KnB. I've been writing fanfics for the KnB fandom since I got here and this is a first. I hope I dont disappoint anyone, and yes this MAY have some KDrama references so sorry guys for anyone offended if I dont do it justice. Kicchin tries her best._

 _Also, this is kinda my thank you gift to everyone who has supported me, because guess what? I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A GRADUATE OF BS PSYCHOLOGY *cries tears of joy* I'm finally out of_ _hell_ _college! I will try my best to update my fanfics more often._

 _Anyhow, I will not stall you guys any further, please tell me what you think.  
LOVE YOU LOTSSS! _

**Chapter 1: Kismet**

The Palace of Crows is found on top of a hill in the capital of the Kingdom of Karasuno. Its roofs are made of black tiles while its walls are painted in white. It's tall and heavy gates are made of large trunks of trees painted in black. Many _marvelled_ the glory of the Palace of Crows, until the death of the former King which left a chaos and war of inheritance among his children. The war from the inside made the Palace loss its glory.

It is not taboo for a King to have many women, it is only right for him to ensure his lineage continues on. However, the death of the former King brought mayhem due to the lack of his own conviction. The man died without addressing his true heir among his many children.

Many years have passed and slowly these children grew into men, when he on their own have their own desires and ambitions.

The eldest is Azumane Asahi, the first prince is the King's son to his first wife who died in complications of childbirth. Soon the King remarries and that is when he had his second son, Sawamura Daiichi. A year after the birth of the second prince, the King brought a concubine from an affluent family to whom he had his third son, Kageyama Tobio. However when the prince was only but a four years old child, his mother together with few of her handmaidens died in an accident in the sea. Only after the death of the third prince's mother did the King revealed he might have a son to one of the acquaintances of the mother of the third prince to whom is promised to another man.

The fourth prince didn't join the three princes until such time. He was brought to the palace with his indifferent mother and his half-brother. The three lived there for a while until his mother fell sick from an incurable sickness, and soon was escorted by death himself.

Azumane Asahi though the eldest is the most sensitive and gentle among the four. His tall and big built contradicts to his own personality. Only those who are close to the royal family would know of this, since he could be assertive at occasions. Sawamura Daiichi on the other hand is said to have inherited most of their father's traits. He can be kind but he can be harsh when circumstances call for it. He is firm and reliable. Kageyama Tobio is often quiet, intelligent but somehow proud. The fourth prince, however is a mystery to many.

Black is thee color and symbol of the Kingdom of Karasuno, crows and ravens are their insignia, the mark of the Palace of Crows. All heirs and children of the King wore the color of ravens and crows proudly and it is one of the most distinguishable marks of the Kingdom's royalties.

Except for one.

"Ouch."

Sugawara Koushi drops the scissors on the table as he finds himself accidentally wounding himself as he tries to make an arrangement of flowers. He nurses his index finger and sighs.

"You should have let the servants do this." he hears Sawamura says.

He raises his head and finds the prince coming towards him. The taller man smiles wryly and offers to look at the wound to which he shakes his head.

"Don't be like that." Sugawara replies, "I can do this much at least."

"You can still say that even after you have cut yourself?"

Sugawara frowns, "Don't be ridiculous now."

Sugawara walks away to wash his cut in a small sink not too far from them. He returns and pulls a drawer in the desk beside the tall window in the room. He pops out a box of supplies and wraps his wounded finger with a clean bandage.

"I am very much capable of taking some things on my own." He says.

As soon as Sugawara finishes tending to his wounds, he returns the items back to the drawer and returns to his task.

Recently, Sugawara found himself quite interested with flower arrangement. Being cooped up inside a very large estate with almost nothing to do on his own seems to challenge his sanity. The second prince doesn't seem to help by always telling him that he can ask the servants to do everything.

Sugawara Koushi is not a prince, or an aristocrat, nor was his family a friend of the former King.

However, if he is anything—he is special.

When he was only ten years old, he predicted an attack to the second and first prince which allowed the King to find a way to avoid it. Sugawara Koushi is someone who can see things some can't.

"Don't sometimes just wish to ask me who will the fates choose to be the King?" Sugawara finds himself asking as he gently holds a stem of rose in his hand.

"Sometimes I am tempted. But then soon I may not like it."

"And so you risk truth over your feelings?"

"Is that a surprise?"

Sugawara laughs, "No."

Sugawara puts the rose in the vase when he feels a very familiar sensation, his ears is filled with machine like noises, and his vision blurs. His hands go numb and he finds himself leaning against the desk in front of him for support. He hears the faint voice of the second prince calling his name.

"Suga!"

Sugawara gasps and fills his lungs with air. He felt as if it was knocked out of him.

"Are you alright?" Sawamura asks as he walks beside the silver haired man. He takes his arms in his hand and turns him to face him. "Tell me, what is it?"

Sugawara's lips trembled as he tries to piece the new information in his mind.

"There is a boy…a young man with the stars mapped in his skin, he is a very important person. The Palace of Crows calls for him, he must come here."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know but he needs to be brought to the palace. The mark of the crows lies with him."

Daiichi purses his lips.

"I will see what it is I can do."

Sugawara feels a wave of reassurance at the man's words, he almost leans to his hold.

The second prince has always been kind and understanding to him. When many called him a fraud, the second prince did not once believe them. He was the one who urged his father to take Sugawara under the care of the palace.

"You are too kind." Sugawara says in a quiet voice. "I don't even know if you share my own beliefs."

"What beliefs?" Sawamura asks.

Sugawara inches back and looks at the slight mess he made, the roses are sprawled on the desk, their petals seem to have torn off earlier.

"Fate."

Sawamura doesn't answer for a brief moment as if he is thinking.

"Perhaps I just do not understand fate."

Sawamura nods, "If I would explain it, fate is…fate is a reason, it is a logic that works in a way that we do not simply understand. Fate is _us."_

"What do you mean?"

Sawamura smiles.

"There is a reason why we met, and why we will meet certain people."

"What is it?"

"Just like I said it works in a way we simply cannot understand or explain."

.

.

.

.

"Do you believe fate exist?"

The third prince raises his head from the thick book he is reading, he turns towards his older brother sitting on the corner of the archives obviously uninterested with the book he is holding. Kageyama quiets down, he tries to think where would his brother pull such intricate and seemingly philosophical question out of the blue.

"Suga-san thinks so, perhaps it is." Kageyama answers. "He sees things we don't, he can predict things that we cannot, so perhaps yes it does exist."

"Why?"

Kageyama blinks, "Why are you asking me this brother?"

Sawamura sighs loudly, "Well you are the genius, right?"

Kageyama does nothing to argue about it or defend himself, ever since they were young Kageyama has always been labelled as the prodigy, his talents are obviously above the scale and his intelligence blooms faster than children his age.

"What made you ask this?"

"Suga said it is the reason behind why people meet, it is a logic that defies logic."

"I think he makes sense."

"I don't think you two make sense."

Kageyama has never been very good at communicating, when he was younger he was taught to quiet down and keep his opinion to himself as part of good manners in the court. It wasn't until his older brothers urged him to speak his mind that he somehow becomes a bit more emphatic.

Losing his father way too soon, Sawamura and Azumane became his father figure. The two earned his respect in more ways than one, methods he could not imagine.

"If it is the belief of Suga-san we are discussing then he meant fate a force of nature." Kageyama explains, "It is said to govern life and death, a force that tells who must be what, and when will certain things happen, who must meet who."

"But what if someone stops it, someone tries to defy fate?"

Kageyama blinks, "That is impossible."

"But didn't Suga already defy fate?"

"Then fate must have allowed him to."

Sawamura finds himself thinking, Sugawara words rings in his mind, a boy with the stars mapped in his skin. He wonders where will he find that child?

…

The second prince sat quietly in his study, a lone book lays in the middle of his desk. It has been ten years since he met Sugawara and since he started living inside the palace. For all the things he have done for him and the royal family, Sawamura has never even once tried to understand the silver haired man's beliefs.

The Kingdom of Karasuno has many beliefs and religions; however Sugawara's is one of the most traditional beliefs. It dates back to their ancestors who praised the invisible forces such as fate, love, harmony and so on. Very little of the citizens of Karasuno remained a believer of this, some has converted in a more modern ways.

According to his beliefs, Fate is one of the highest forms of force. It is an unbreakable chain tied to every single soul there is to exist, and this chain dictates how one shall be, who they will meet, how, when and why. It is so powerful that Fate will not even bother punishing anyone who defies it—because it is simply impossible.

"Daiichi?"

The second prince's quickly snaps his attention behind the close door where the familiar voice came.

"Suga, come in."

The door slides open and just as he thought Sugawara steps in politely. He closes the door before turning to him and bowing his head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Daichi shakes his head closes the book.

"No, not at all." he says.

The second prince gestures for Sugawara to come closer which the man does. Sugawara purses his lips and fiddles with his long slender fingers.

"Do not hesitate please." The prince says. "You know you are free to tell me anything."

Sugawara nods, he looks at Daichi in the eyes.

"I had another vision." He says.

"Is something the matter with it?"

"The boy with stars mapped in his face…he must be found."

"You told me that, yes."

Sugawara shakes his head.

"Daichi, he will be the key that shall dictate the true heir of the crown of Karasuno."

…

In a small village in the country side of the Kingdom of Karasuno where a river flows, a quiet home sits in the middle of it. This is where a lone soul lives. His parents died during the great famine, he was the lone survivor. However, due to this, people suspected he brought the misfortune to his own family and people became wary of him.

His strange skin markings made him stand out among the rest and so he hid under the hood of his thick cloak, day and night. He usually don't concern himself with people, nor did people concern themselves with him.

It was almost as if he never existed.

"Have you seen this child?"

The woman takes the paper with the image of a child, she quickly pulls the paper away and shakes her head.

"No." she says looking away, "Who are you people anyways."

"No one important." The man says with a smile. "However, _this_ person is."

The woman stares at the man with a grin plastered in his face, behind him is another man with black hair that covers one of his eyes. The man with a grin reaches inside his pocket and raises a bag of coins.

"He is so important that we are prepared to pay you thirty silver coins just for the information of the boy's whereabouts."

The woman's eyes widen at the sight of the bag of coins, her fingers trembles in the presence of temptation.

"What do you say?"

.

.

.

The two men approach a figure crouching in the riverbank, beside him is a basket of laundry. The wind blows ever so gently making the boy's hair dance with it. At first glance anyone would mistake him as someone normal, someone average and plain but what people don't know is the enormous power this single soul holds. A power so enormous it can hold the key to change—a change some does not wish for.

The figure hums a tune oblivious of the men behind him and their plots. The men approaches, quiet and careful like predators eyeing their defenseless prey.

"Hello there."

The boy gasps, and turns quickly to them. However before he could even speak another word, the taller of the two grabs his slender neck. The boy holds the other's arm, he claws as he tries to make the man let go. He struggles and kicks but it does him no good, his limbs slowly weakens and his lips slowly turns blue.

"Every person has a purpose they say, yours was just—well, it isn't really something very beneficial for us."

The snake eyed man with light hair watches as the boy struggles for air. The small noises the boy makes made the man's grin wider.

"Good bye Star Child."

With the last sharp breathe the boy's eyes rolled on the back of his skull and his limbs limp. His complexion has turned gray and his nose bleeds out.

"We're done here." The snake eyed man says as he puts a hand on his partner's shoulder who nods back.

The man doesn't reply and instead throws the lifeless body in the river. He watches as the body is wash up streams and the cold water embraces it. He couldn't help but look at the strange marks in the boy's face. Indeed, the stars are mapped in the boy's skin—his face.

"Come now Hiroo."

.

.

.

"Ack."

Hinata blinks and turns, he finds his brother leaning against one of the posts of his room holding his chest. The older male's lips press tightly in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asks as he walks towards the prince.

When Hinata offers a hand, the older of the two quickly slaps away his hand.

"Don't." he says, thick venom drips in his words. "I am alright.

Hinata doesn't say anything as he watches the tall blonde prince straighten up and fix his clothes before turning away.

The fourth prince's cold amber eyes glistens under the light seeping through the glass windows of the room, his fair skin is porcelain white and his hair…

 _Blonde._

A blonde among the crows.


End file.
